Frying Nemo
Frying Nemo is a Youtube Poop made by EmperorLemon and it is mainly based on the 2003 Disney Pixar movie, Finding Nemo. It was uploaded on October 17, 2014. In this video, Nemo must quickly decide or be the main food for a dentist while Marlin and Dory (who has short-term memory-loss) tries to find him, but almost ate by a giant shark called Bruce. The video gained popularity on YouTube in a short period, but its views have been few, managing to reach just 1,808,000 and 19,000 likes as of May 2016. However, the video is still being appreciated by the public like a good YTP. In 2018, the audio of the video got restored . According to Lemon, the audio got muted by a copyright claim for over a year, but hopefully got restored 'cause UMG overwrote the previous copyright claim and then, the audio got restored . Plot Marlin starts to enjoy the smell of the water and gets trapped under a BP can. Marlin and Coral watch the neighborhood shooting with their guns and look at the Cat in the Hat with their eggs. The barracuda tells them to give them their eggs and Coral dashes to the eggs after they turn into diamonds. Marlin gets knocked unconscious by the barracuda, but is woken up by a man saying "you ain't got time to fuck off, man". Marlin finds out that Coral and the diamond eggs have been eaten and the barracuda ambushes him. Marlin finds one more egg, but the barracuda eats it. The egg starts to turn into a dragon ball and turn into Nemo. Marlin asks Nemo about his fin, to which Nemo replies "like a fish growing legs". Marlin asks Nemo why he wants to go to school, because it sucks. Bill asks Marlin to tell him a joke and Marlin tells him a terrible one. Bob starts to think that Marlin sucks and Marlin tells Nemo to go play with SpongeBob, but Viacom blocks him. Bob abuses Sheldon and reminds him that it's his first time in school. Pearl tells Nemo that her tentacle is a "down suck-it penis". Nemo tries to pronounce "anemone" to Mr. Ray and they call him "retarded". Bob turns into Brony Con and Marlin calls him a pony boy. Nemo, Tad, Sheldon and Pearl arrive at the drop off and Pearl starts to get diarrhea. Marlin arrives and says "fuck you" to Tad, Sheldon and Pearl. Nemo says "I hate you" to Marlin, turning him into an emo. Marlin starts st strangle him and throw him to the Titanic, causing it to sink. Nemo decides to touch the boat and as Marlin tries to warn him about the boat, he briefly turns into Hitler. Marlin tells Nemo not to touch, but he (along with Patrick) did it anyway, to which Arthur blows them up after they refused to listen to him. Bill Nye starts to give out "Strobe Lights" to Marlin and Nemo screams as he sees Obama. As Marlin tries to find Nemo, he encounters Chuck Noland and Wilson. Marlin and Dory run into each other, causing them to explode. Dory tells Marlin to follow her and then tells him to stop. Dory stares into Marlin's soul and Marlin tells her it's not funny. Marlin encounters Bruce and he asks them if they would like to get raped, to which Dory replies "that sounds like fun". Marlin, Dory and Bruce arrive at Subway, to which Marlin replies "Fuck no!" Bruce, Anchor and Chum begin to say the pledge: "Fish are food, not friends. Fish are fish oil. Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Bruce begins to scream out "I'm having fish tonight!". Dory says that she's high and has hung out with 42 fish. Bruce chomps his jaws at Dory and starts to malfunction. Bruce asks his friends how tough they are, to which Chum replies "I have my fin for breakfast". Marlin tells the sharks that he's a clownfish and tells them a gay clown joke. Marlin finds the "Dick Butt" mask and couldn't read it. Bruce pulls out a chainsaw and Marlin hits Dory with an angry bird, causing her nose to bleed. Her blood causes Bruce to lose his mind and try to rape Marlin and Dory. Bruce tries to break down the Asscape door and Marlin tries to tell Dory to read the mask, but Dory says that she can't read words. Bruce tries to attack them and uses his laser breath to fry them into fish and fries. Bruce throws the missile onto the mine, causing it to explode (along with Wilson and Minecraft). P. Sherman tells Nemo to say hello to his ginger friend. Sources Cartoons *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *''Arthur'' **"Arthur's Big Hit" *''Beavis and Butthead'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose '' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Family Guy'' **"I Dream of Jesus" **"The Fat Guy Strangler" **"A Fish Out of Water" **"MInd Over Murder" *''Futurama'' **"Attack of the Killer App" *''King of the Hill'' **"Pilot" *''Looney Tunes'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' *''Pokemon'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Rick and Morty'' **"Something Ricked This Way Comes" *''Rugrats'' **"Angelica Breaks a Leg" *''The Simpsons'' **"Blame It on Lisa" **"El Misterioso Viaje de Nuestro Jomer" **"Hurricane Neddy" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Algae's Always Greener" **"Arrgh!" **"The Bully" **"Gary Takes a Bath" **"I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" **"Mid-Life Crustacean" **"No Weenies Allowed" **"Squirrel Jokes" *''Squidbillies'' **"Frivilous Squidigation" *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *Teen Titans Films * Cast Away *''Finding Nemo'' *''Friday'' *''Highlander'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''Pulp Fiction'' *''Red's Dream'' *''Jaws'' *''Scarface'' *Shrek *''Titanic'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Music *"Anaconda" by Nicki Manaj *"Aqua Teen Hunger Force Theme" *"Bill Nye the Science Guy Theme" *"Bodies" by Drowning Pool *"Bowser Battle" from Super Mario Galaxy soundtrack *"Clown Robbery Credits Music" *"Gangam Style" by PSY *"Grandtheft" by Mobbin *"Hooked on Polkas" by Weird Al Yankovic *"I Like Big Butts" by Sir Mix-A-Lot *"Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin *"Meet The TF2 Theme" *"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion *"Replaying the Game" from Gun Control: The Game *"Smells Like Nirvana" by Weird Al Yankovic *"Spongebob Theme Song" *"Straight Outta Compton" by N.W.A. *"Turn Down For What" by DJ Snake and Lil' Jon *"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses *"You Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer *"You Spin Me Around" by Dead or Alive TV Shows *''The Amazing Race'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Cake Boss'' *''Dane Cook: Vicious Circle'' *''Dexter'' **"Born Free" *''Geroge Lopez'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Sesame Street'' *Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! *WWE Video Games *''Angry Birds'' *''Hungry Pumkin'' *Garry's Mod *Sonic Heroes *''Super Mario 64'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Minesweeper'' *''Minecraft'' Web Videos *"Bill O' Reilly Rant" *''AsdfMovie3'' *"CLOWN ROBBERY" by psychicpebbles *"Super Smash Bros Pause Attacks" *"Fat Man with a Gun" *"Gabe Newell Blue Screen (Microsoft Trash Talk)" *"Billy Mays: Not Anymore" *"GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" by CopperCab *How it Should Have Ended *''The NONcredibles'' by Emplemon *"PowerTrip (18+)" by Spazkidin3D *"Reporter interrupted during live broadcast (FHRITP)" by thepofguy *"Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" by Airplane Randy *''PONY.MOV'' *"How it Fells to Chew 5 Gum" *"Thats all folks!" by briankane Commercials *Old Spice Category:Youtube Poop Category:Videos Category:Youtube Poops Category:Frying Nemo Saga Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2014 Poops Category:Disney Category:Arthur Category:Pixar